


Fic/flufftober

by Baby_Buu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Tumblr, Vegeta might be a little OOC I tried, different POVs, fluff only, kakavege, sometimes, tiny one shots combined, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu
Summary: Vegeta has a tough shell to crack, but Goku is a patient man.Writing challenge I completed on Tumblr, see the notes.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 24





	1. 10/1 Holding hands & “no, come back!”

**Author's Note:**

> Combination of fictober and flufftober challenges on tumblr, I’m posting the best one shots here. They were very short, the longest one I wrote was 600 words long. I had a couple people request I post them here but they were not all good 😂 
> 
> I used this as practice for a slow burn

Goku was sitting, minding his own business relaxing and soaking up the wonderful sun rays. The sky was completely clear for the first time in a long time. Goku had his eyes closed and a small smile on his lips. It wasn’t just the weather that had him smiling it was the company. Him and Vegeta had been spending more time together lately and it was very nice. He sighed to himself at the thought. 

It was then while he was thinking exactly how great spending time with Vegeta was, that he felt the tiniest tickle on his pinky. He opened his eyes quickly in surprise just to see Vegeta blushing, arm still outstretched with his pinky extended. He had been trying to hold Goku’s hand! Well pinky anyway. 

When Vegeta noticed him looking he pulled his arm away so fast, as if he had been burned. Goku chuckled. “No, come back!” Goku cried to him, still laughing. Vegeta stubbornly crossed his arms, denying Goku access as he reached out. 

“Hmph.” 

Goku pretended to pout. He resumed his previous sun bathing position but left his hand palm up and at a more reachable distance. He waited patiently with his eyes closed, meditating a little. It was a few minutes before he felt the weight of Vegeta’s hand, but he didn’t comment or open his eyes. He just adjusted his hand so their fingers could interlock. He squeezed once and then left it alone. He couldn’t help the way his heart pounded, or the huge smile that appeared on his face. Vegeta made no comment. They sat like that together for awhile, and Goku was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://baby-buu-buu.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://kakarooott.tumblr.com/post/629020273320034305/ryu-no-joou-hi-everyone-as-an-alternative-for
> 
> https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/628547358001594368/fictober-event-the-prompts-for-2020
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Lla3TJz8BVuyWdXScw3q1urZQDAPd99VX4ZdB9tfHwU/edit


	2. 10/3 First date & “you did this?”

Goku fidgeted awkwardly outside capsule Corp waiting for Vegeta. They were going on what Bulma called a date. He had never been on one before and it felt strange. He was even dressed up fancy in a nice button up shirt and slacks. Vegeta finally came out and Goku’s heart stopped. He was dressed about the same, and Goku wasn’t use to seeing him in Earth clothes.

“Kakarot you’re drooling.” Vegeta smirked.

Goku forced his mouth closed. When had it opened? 

“Come on then wasn’t this your idea? Where are you taking me?” 

Vegeta was reveling in it, and Goku was still just standing there like a dummy. He shook himself out of it. He wordlessly lifted into the air and Vegeta followed. It wasn’t that far, he knew neither of them were very patient. He landed in front of the building Bulma had helped set up. They had rented out an entire buffet for the afternoon. That way they could actually eat their fill. Afterwards Goku wanted to go somewhere they could hang out just the two of them. 

They entered the building, Bulma had outdone herself with this one. Delicious piles of food as far as the eye could see. Mountains of it on every table.

“You did this?” Vegeta asked him incredulously.

“Well, Bulma helped.” Goku said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

“Hmph.”

Vegeta said nothing else as he went to grab a plate and pick out some food.

Goku watched him fondly, knowing he was impressed.


	3. 10/5 Forehead kisses/touches & “unacceptable, try again”

Goku couldn’t help but inhale sharply at how beautiful Vegeta was. He was truly in top form today. Vegeta noticing his mistake, hit him with a ki blast at full force. Goku’s brain didn’t catch up to the danger fast enough and he took the attack full on. Goku cried as he was catapulted backward and crashed and landed forcefully into a crater he created. 

“Oof.” That smarted.

He wasn’t even able to try to get up, he needed a minute to recover. Vegeta was as elegant as he was savage. That thought made him smile.

“Kakarot!” Vegeta yelled. 

If Goku didn’t know any better that might be concern in Vegeta’s voice. But that couldn’t be. Suddenly Vegeta was draped over him, checking his injuries in what could have been concern, but that was still imposs...

Vegeta knocked his forehead against Goku’s in relief. They stayed like that, foreheads touching for awhile. Goku couldn’t keep the huge goody from off his face.

“I thought...” Vegeta trailed off.

“You got me good, but not that good.” Goku giggled. 

It was strange having Vegeta this close like this. He wanted to kiss him. But he couldn’t do that. Or could he? Isn’t that what they were doing? Spending more time together, romantically? That’s how Bulma explained it. 

He reached up and cradled Vegeta’s face so he could move it back. Vegeta stared at him confused, bewildered even when he leaned up. He closed his eyes, and puckered his lips but he strained his neck so he could kiss his forehead. 

“Kakarot you missed.” Vegeta bemused.

“I guess I did.” Goku teased back.

“Unacceptable, try again.”

Goku chuckled. He did move back in but pressed his lips against Vegeta’s cheek chastely. He wasn’t ready, and he didn’t think Vegeta was either. It was the adrenaline of the spar and whatever worry he had experienced from the last attack against him.

No they weren’t ready, but they would be. And soon.


	4. 10/6 Taking care of a sick partner & “that was impressive”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta POV

They were looking for the Dragon Balls when it happened. The four star ball took them to the mountains. Of course it did. Vegeta hated the cold but it couldn’t be helped. He wished to Kami they had stayed back. Wished they had listened and brought the ridiculous jackets Bulma had purchased for them. Anything other than this. 

Kakarot huddled near Vegeta who had powered up for added warmth. Vegeta had scolded Goku for wanting to take off his clothes before fetching the orb far bellow under the ice in the freezing cold water. Now there was a blizzard so thick Vegeta couldn’t tell up from down and Goku was soaked. He most likely already had hypothermia, a condition Vegeta was well familiar with and if he was honest he was very alarmed. It was lucky they happened to find a cave. At least he hoped lucky.  
He knew what he had to do, but he wasn’t looking forward to it. 

“Kakarot, take off your clothes.”

The look he gave Vegeta was priceless.

“You’ll never get warm soaked through like that.”

Kakarot still didn’t seem convinced. He didn’t know when the other man developed shame. It would have been funny if the circumstances weren’t so dire.

“And you still feel unwell enough to use your technique to get us home?”

He shook his head. Oh well, nothing to do about it then. Vegeta got up and walked over. He was given a funny look, but wasn’t fought against when he helped peel off the orange gi.

Vegeta was all business, he didn’t even comment on the blush clear as day on the others face.  
He did his best to find a ridge to hang it up off of. He then took off his battle armor and sat behind him. He pulled Kakarot against him so his back was flush with Vegeta’s chest. Neither said anything but but Vegeta was blushing. Eventually Kakarot stopped shaking and dozed a little. Vegeta kept watch.

Hours passed and eventually the howling wind died down outside. He shook the other man awake when he could see sunshine pouring in the mouth of the cave. Kakarot jumped up so fast when he saw Vegeta. He was a blur as he dressed back in his offensively bright clothes.

“That was impressive.” Vegeta smirked.

He was met with no comment, only a sheepish smile. Vegeta choose not to approach the awkwardness.

“Let’s get out of this horrible place.”

“Yeah, let’s go.”


	5. 10/10 Styling/cutting partners hair & “all I ever wanted”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1

Goku relaxed under the warm sun. He and Vegeta had just gone for a swim and their hair and bodies were still damp. The energy was like a happy hum between them both. Goku felt brave enough to reach out and play with Vegeta’s hair. Shaping it into all sorts of wild styles and he laughed. Vegeta said nothing, just staring at him with unguarded eyes. He chuckled occasionally with him. 

“Hey Vegeta?”

“Hm?” Vegeta asked lazily.

“If you could have anything in the universe what would it be?”

Vegeta seemed to consider his question. Goku realeased his hair after putting it back into its usual shape.

“My tail.” Vegeta answered quietly.

“Really? Over everything in the whole universe? Universes?” 

“It’s all I ever wanted, Kakarot.”

Goku said nothing, but his brain was working overtime. He smirked when Vegeta couldn’t see him. He had an idea.


	6. 10/11 Surprise gift & “I told you so”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

They had just used the Dragon Balls when Goku had gotten sick, but if anyone would know what to do it was King Kai. Well actually King Kai said to go to Supreme Kai and he’s the one helping but, King Kai did point him in the right direction. 

“C’mon Vegeta, I know a super secret great training exercise, you’re going to love it.”

Vegeta fought and pouted but eventually gave in just like Goku knew he would. Goku gripped Vegeta tight around the waist, still baffled that he was allowed to touch him whenever he felt like it. They even held hands regularly now. It made Goku really happy. Oh but he had to focus. He was on a mission. 

They transported to the Land of the Supreme Kais and Vegeta looked around, already suspicious. Goku tried to play it cool but was sure he failed.  
“We need Elder Kai’s help for this one.” Goku rubbed the back of his neck and Vegeta’s eyes zeroed in on the motion.

Yep, busted.

“Alright I wanted to surprise you, Elder Kai can help us get our tails back.”

“Kakarot, what? I... you???” Vegeta trailed off it was adorable. 

“Yeah, he said it’s going to be hard work, and painful but we’ll both grow our tails back.” Goku beamed.

He wasn’t smiling for long. Elder Kai was right, it hurt!

But then they were done. Breathing heavy and spines sore, but both feeling the texture of their very own tails. 

“See Vegeta, I told you so.”

Vegeta grunted, but he was smiling. Goku took that as a thank you.


	7. 10/14 Cuddling & “you better leave now”

Hand holding was okay. Slight touches were allowed with context and at appropriate times. But this, this was new ground. 

Goku and Vegeta were sitting on the couch, Vegeta had said something funny and Goku leaned in to rest his head against Vegeta’s shoulder. He expected Vegeta to snort and call him a clown. It never came. Instead he stayed there, and it felt nice. Goku took it a step further and wrapped his arm around Vegeta, fully embracing him. They stayed like that for awhile. Goku was in awe.   
Goku felt Bulma’s energy approaching and pulled away. 

Vegeta might be more tolerant of his cuddles apparently but he knew for a fact that Vegeta wouldn’t want any witnesses, not even his ex wife.  
Bulma didn’t come in, and after her energy began to go further away in another direction he snuggled close back up to Vegeta again. 

“You better leave now, Vegeta, or I’m gonna hug you again.”

Vegeta scoffed but otherwise didn’t respond. Goku smiled and then pulled him against him, running his face on Vegeta’s hair.


	8. 10/15 First kiss & “not interested, thank you”

It seemed innocent enough. They were done sparing, panting and sweating while looking at each other with what Goku thought was fondness. So he just blurted it out.

“Vegeta can I kiss you?”

“No.”

The answer came so fast and with no hesitation. It made Goku whip his head to look at Vegeta so fast it made his neck pop.

“What do you mean no?”

“It means, I’m not interested, thank you.”

Goku stared baffled.

Vegeta huffed at his expression and then left. 

That was months ago. 

Since then him and Vegeta had gotten very close. They held hands, cuddled, he even kissed his forehead and it had seemed like Vegeta wanted to kiss him, but after the initial rejection Goku really wanted to take things slow. He really wanted being with Vegeta to be special, and right.

So he let it go. Even when there where moments it really seemed like it would be okay, if he just leaned down and...

Goku sighed and closed his eyes. Picturing how perfect it would finally be when he felt Vegeta’s lips in his.

“What are you daydreaming about over there?” Vegeta asked him in a gruff voice.

“Oh, nothing.” Goku fought back the urge to giggle.

He could feel Vegeta scrutinizing him. He smiled wider. 

“Whatever Kakarot. If you’ve got time to sit here smiling like an idiot at nothing, you’ve got time for a spar.”

Goku jumped up, excited by the idea of fighting Vegeta in any capacity, even a friendly spar. 

Sparing Vegeta was like nothing else. To see him fight this up close, it was never nothing less than perfection. Goku took more than a few hits he shouldn’t have because he was distracted by Vegeta’s grace and beauty. If Vegeta noticed, well he probably hit him even harder for it.

They took a break for lunch. Resting on the ground near a little pond. Goku was completely at ease. He looked over at Vegeta and he looked to be much the same. He felt the overwhelming urge to kiss him again. Would it be okay? Would Vegeta reject him again? Should he even ask or just lay one on him? It was so confusing.

Goku had subconsciously leaned forward. He caught himself, pulling back quickly. He laid down and covered his eyes with his wrist. He sighed with out meaning to.

“Kakarot seriously what are you thinking about so hard today?”

Goku didn’t know how to answer with out making it weird between them. They seemed to have an unspoken rule not to talk about what was happening between them. 

Goku moved his arm and saw Vegeta leaning over him. He seemed mildly interested in what he was thinking. All Goku’s hesitation melted away. He sat up slightly bringing their faces together. Vegeta’s eyes widened and he let out a short gasp but didn’t move away, didn’t berate. Goku closed his eyes and slowly, purposefully leaned up the rest of the way. 

It was like the breath from his lungs had been sucked out. Kissing Vegeta was everything he thought it would be and more, so much more. He was hesitant but kissed back. Not wanting to ruin the moment by taking more than he should Goku pulled away. He opened his eyes slowly. Vegeta was flushed and even more beautiful than he had ever seen him. 

“Did you want to keep sparing?” He asked Vegeta tentatively, not wanting to agitate the man. Keep what just happened casual.

Vegeta seemed to collect himself quickly. 

“Yes, Kakarot. I still feel the need to beat you into the ground.”

Goku smiled. Of course that’s all Vegeta would have to say.


	9. 10/16 Slow dancing & “I never wanted anything else”

Vegeta didn’t dance at the party, Goku wasn’t surprised. What did surprise him was afterward Vegeta pulled him over to the balcony and wrapped his arms around his neck, allowing Goku to rest his hands on Vegeta’s hips and they swayed together to quiet music coming from his phone in his pocket. They were both well dressed for the occasion and Goku couldn’t help admiring him all night. It was very sweet. Vegeta was very different ‘behind closed doors.’ As long as no one saw, he could be as affectionate as he wanted. Goku felt comfortable enough to lean down and steal a quick kiss. Vegeta blushed but didn’t complain. He didn’t move away. They kept dancing. Surprising Goku again, Vegeta spoke. 

“Could you have pictured us like this, right when we first met?” He chuckled to himself. 

“Actually yes.” Goku answered pulling his face up from resting on his chest. He looked deeply into his eyes. 

“Being close with you, Vegeta, I never wanted anything else.” 

They kissed briefly before Vegeta rested his head back in his chest. Neither man noticed Bulma snickering by the door and taking pictures.


	10. 10/17 Selfie together & “give me a minute or an hour”

“C’mon Vegeta take a picture with me.”

“Why would I do something asinine like that?”

“Because it’s fun, and I think we would look good together. In a few years we’ll have something to remember this by.”

“Tch.”

Goku waited. Vegeta finally caved.

“Give me a minute or an hour.” Vegeta mumbled the second part under his breath, but Goku heard it. 

“You look great, come on Vegeta.”

Vegeta bristled but held still. Goku wrapped his arm around him and held out his phone. He smiled and clicked the picture.

“One more.”

He leaned in and kissed Vegeta’s cheek the second he snapped the picture. Vegeta grumbled and pushed him away, muttering something about a sneak attack, while rubbing his cheek. 

Goku giggled and looked at the pictures. They definitely looked very cute together.


	11. 10/20 Love notes & “did I ask?”

_Vegeta,_

_I like sparing with you. You are really strong and you are stubborn and resilient. I like holding hands with you too! You give my stomach butterflies! Thank you for being my friend. And letting me kiss you sometimes._

_-Goku._

“What is this?” Vegeta grumbled. 

“Bulma said I should write you a little note so you know that I appreciate you.”

“Did I ask you to do this?”

“Well no, but...” Goku paused. “Just accept it you jerk.” Goku pouted.

Vegeta sighed but folded the note up and put it in his pocket. Goku beamed and kissed Vegeta quickly in the cheek. Vegeta grumbled a little under his breath but otherwise didn’t react. 


	12. 10/21 Kiss on the hand & “this, this makes it all worth it”

They weren’t arguing per say, but they were having the same disagreement.

“Kakarot I’m just not... ready.” Vegeta trailed off quietly.

“And I understand I do, I just thought maybe it would be okay if we explained to the boys before they found out the hard way.”

“Hmm. I will consider it.”

“Thank you.”

“And you’re sure you understand? You don’t mind all this?” Vegeta gestured vaguely to himself. 

Goku took his hand and brought it up to his mouth to kiss it.

“Naw this, this makes it all worth it.”

Vegeta blushed and pulled his hand away while Goku chuckled.


	13. 10/23 “Oh no they’re hot” & “do we have to?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta POV

Vegeta scowled as he looked down and realized he was completely covered in mud. He looked over and noticed Kakarot was just as bad. 

“Kakarot we’ll have to clean off or Bulma will have our heads.”

“Aww, do we have to?” Goku pouted.

“Yes, Kakarot. What part of we will be dead was too hard for you to understand?” He shook his head. Truly the man was a wonder. “Come on, I thought you liked swimming.”

“I do but I’m kinda hungry...”

“Then quit wasting my time, and let’s go.” Vegeta grunted. 

They flew together to the nearest body of water, it was a nice lake. They dove in and did their best to rinse the mud and grime off. 

Vegeta finished quickly and went to sit by the shore. Kakarot finished a little later and he joined Vegeta. 

“That was fun, do you mind if I swim around a little more?”

Vegeta scoffed. 

“Do what you want.”

Before he could even process what was happening Kakarot was removing his gi, and stretching his bare torso right in front of Vegeta. Vegeta’s mouth went dry.

‘Good gods he’s...’

Vegeta licked his lips before he could help it. Goku dived back into the water and Vegeta shook his head to clear it. He really didn’t need that image burned into his mind.


	14. 10/24 Soulmates & “are you kidding me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Bulma POV

Bulma stared at Vegeta with a devilish glint in her eye. He was unguarded for once, enjoying a morning cup of coffee.

“So how’s things going with Goku?” She asked him sweetly. 

He grunted at her. She smiled widely. 

“Seriously, you guys are so cute together.”

That got his attention.

“Are you kidding me?”

“No, It’s almost like you’re soulmates.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” He huffed and left quickly, abounding his mug. 

Bulma giggled to herself.

It was several days later before she got a minute alone with Goku. They were chatting casually when she brought it up.

“So how’s Vegeta treating you?”

Goku blushed.

“He’s great!” Goku answered. 

“You know you two are really cute together.”

Goku blushed.

“Thank you.”

“Really, you guys are like soulmates.”

“Ha.” Goku let out an awkward chuckle but his eyes were shining like stars. 

“You really think so?”

“Yes, really.” 

She showed him the pictures she took of them slow dancing together a while back. Goku starred at them silently for a while.

“Bulma, can I get some of these?” He asked quietly.

“Sure, Goku.” Bulma smiled at thin genuinely.


	15. 10/25 Tucking partner into bed & “sometimes you can even see”

It had been a long day, with the help of Bulma and Chi Chi they had finally set the boys down to explain. They took it very well. They were good boys. Goku still beamed with pride at them and Vegeta for agreeing to tell them. He walked Vegeta to his room to say goodnight. It was the first time Vegeta had allowed him inside his room and he felt privileged.

He joked with Vegeta and tucked him into bed nice and tight.

“Here you go, Vegeta. Good night, thank you for today. You’re a great guy Vegeta, sometimes you can even see it.” Goku chuckled. 

He leaned down to kiss him. It was brief but he still felt sparks. They still weren’t very physical.  
He pulled up and went to leave but his wrist was grabbed by Vegeta’s furry tail.

Vegeta blushed and sat up, his blanket pooling around his waist.

“Kakarot will you stay?”

Goku gulped and blushed before nodding.  
He sat on the bed and Vegeta grabbed his hand. Goku felt a jolt at the touch. He leaned over to Vegeta so that they could kiss again. Their kisses lingered and deepened becoming something more. Goku’s heart raced at the idea of their connection deepening. He had finally won Vegeta over it seemed.


End file.
